


Enfrentando lo irresistible

by starry_alien



Category: Farsantes
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guillermo no podía recordar la lista de motivos por los que no se tenía que encariñar con Pedro.<br/>Al carajo la lista, y si todo se iba a la mierda, quien mejor que él para sabérselas arreglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfrentando lo irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es sobre la novela argentina: Farsantes. Van solamente 5 capítulos y ya tengo un OTP. En mi defensa, la química que tienen estos personajes es demasiado buena, DEMASIADO.  
> En fin, mi primer fic para esta pareja.
> 
> Perdón si hay errores de ortografía, tipografía y demás.

Cuando Guillermo entró al estudio no había nadie. Alberto probablemente estaba tras Gabriela, más que probable era seguro; Marcos seguramente andaba con alguna de las mujeres que tenía por ahí y Cuca, bueno, vaya uno a saber donde andaría Cuca. 

Al entrar en su oficina Pedro estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se giró cuando escuchó a Guillermo entrar, antes de que este pudiera saludarlo lo empujó contra la puerta y empezó a besar su cuello. Guillermo se dejo llevar por un momento, el joven abogado trazaba un camino por su cuello dejando besos a cada centímetro. Guillermo no solía sentirse tan apasionado, ningún caso lo llevo a tal extremo y Ana hace tiempo no lo hacia sentir así.

"Pedro, no podemos hacer esto" Guillermo susurró en el oído de su socio que avanzaba lentamente por su cuello en dirección a sus labios.

"Pero lo he querido hacer desde el primer momento en que te vi, en que te escuche hablar" Pedro atrapó a Guillermo contra la puerta presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo para impedir que se escape. “Te quiero Guillermo, por favor dejame…" dijo mirando significativamente sus labios, “no sabes cuanto deseo besarte."

"Te estas por casar Pedro y yo estoy casado y tengo un hijo, no podemos hacer esto ahora" Guillermo insistió empujando a Pedro, liberándose de sus brazos y de la tentación que era tenerlo tan cerca. 

"Yo no me voy a casar, no por él momento" Pedro bajo su mirada al piso, el rechazo de Guillermo lo hería pero parte de él sabia que tenía razón. “Yo te comente que tengo mis dudas, yo quiero a Camila, pero no la amo, ya no es como antes." 

Guillermo levanto la vista de la montaña de papeles que tenia en su escritorio para encontrarse con la mirada de Pedro, melancólica y dolida pero aun así tenía un cierto fuego que hacia brillar sus ojos marrones con pasión.

"Una vez me dijiste que el amor es un acto de fe, aquí me tenes, Guillermo." La voz de Pedro era segura y hacia correr escalofríos por la espalda de Guillermo, quien intentaba recordar la lista de motivos por los que no se tenía que encariñar con Pedro, esa lista que repetía constantemente porque Pedro era insistente y cabeza dura.

Al carajo la lista, y si se va todo a la mierda a quien le importa.

Guillermo no perdió tiempo y rápidamente atrapo a Pedro en un abrazo. "La puta que te pario pendejo, me volves loco desde la primera vez que te vi entrar en la audiencia" susurro en su oído antes de presionar sus labios contra los del joven abogado.

Los brazos de Pedro rodearon la cintura de Guillermo, ni un centímetro sobraba entre ellos y el beso era suave, los labios estaban presionados con la fuerza justa y se movían bailando un vals a un compás perfecto. Pedro abrió ligeramente sus labios y la lengua de Guillermo tímidamente se apoderó del nuevo espacio haciéndolo gemir, tomando esto como un incentivo profundizo el beso. Sus manos investigaban el cuerpo del otro, tocando hasta donde pudieran llegar, algunas caricias eran tenues y otras más desesperadas tiraban de la ropa con necesidad de más.

Guillermo deslizó su mano por el pelo oscuro de Pedro y lo beso hasta olvidar tal cosa como respirar. Cuando finalmente se separaron del beso Pedro presionó su frente contra la de Guillermo, ambos respiraban con dificultad pero esto no impidió que Pedro sonriera, Guillermo nunca lo había visto sonreír tan abiertamente, su sonrisa era sincera y feliz y era lo más hermoso que Guillermo jamás haya visto.

"Te quiero Pedro" se escapo de sus labios, fue inconscientemente pero Guillermo no se arrepintió de decirlo porque al oír esas palabras la sonrisa de Pedro de alguna manera sobrenatural se volvió más grande y más hermosa. 

Guillermo siempre pensó que Pedro era hermoso, un joven guapo y carismático, con una sonrisa ganadora. No era el típico rubio de ojos claros, la belleza de Pedro se ocultaba sus ojos marrones y en la forma que brillaban con picardia, en su forma de caminar, en el sonido de su risa, en el rulo que se le hacia a un costado del flequillo, en su elocuencia al hablar y en sus trajes, parecían hechos a medida, abrazaban su cuerpo tan bien. Guillermo pensaba en hacerle una denuncia por ser tan irresistible. 

Y aún así eso no era nada comparado con la apariencia que tenia ahora frente a él. Y si, estaba totalmente jodido, porque Pedro lo volvía loco, no se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorado porque ponerle titulo a sus sentimientos seria tener que afrontarlos y él no estaba listo para eso, no todavía, había muchas cosas que resolver antes de permitirse amar a Pedro libremente.

"Yo también te quiero" le contesto su joven socio besándolo suavemente en los labios. 

"¿Guille estas acá?" la voz de Alberto sobresalto a los abogados. Ambos se separaron y ajustaron sus camisas compartiendo una sonrisa cálida.

"Si Beto, estoy en mi oficina" contesto Guillermo, presiono su mano en el hombro de Pedro ligeramente, "¿Lo seguimos después?"

"Por supuesto" Pedro sonrió y, antes de que Alberto entrara, dejo un beso en los labios de Guillermo para luego salir de la oficina. 

Guillermo suspiro contento y lo siguió con la mirada, la sonrisa en su rostro era una copia de la que llevaba Pedro con alegría.


End file.
